Puppeteer of Solitude
by Verum Gratis
Summary: In another reality Naruto was a happy go lucky idiot who believed that never giving up and the power of friendship, and decided that bright orange was the epitome of stealth. However this Uzumaki Naruto weathered the hatred and returned it thousandfold as he watched the world burn from his solitude of silence, as his fingers pulled against the strings of fate.


Hi guys!

I'm relatively new to writing fanfiction so if I don't do something properly just pm me or write a review. Also the stories may include a little bit of smut and swearing on the side cos I can be a dirty bastard sometimes. Constructive criticism will be taken into consideration but if you want to flame and all that go find some other outlet cos you will be flat out ignored. Please excuse my bad grammar and point out any errors I make so I can improve. Like, Follow, Review please which would encourage another chapter to be written.

Thank you and hope you enjoy!

Verum Gratis

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Naruto otherwise I would be filthy rich and not put through myself the dangerous spiral of depression that is high school.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fati Filum**

 _Fati: noun_

 _Declension: 2nd declension_

 _Gender: neuteral_

 _Definitions: calamity, fate, destiny_

 _Filum:_ _noun_

 _Declension: 2nd declension_

 _Gender: neuter_

 _Definitions:_ _thread, filament, fiber_

* * *

 _Konoha, Red Light District, 7 years after the fall of the Yondaime Hokage_

A sobbing child ran into the dark alleyways of Konoha, dirty sewer water splashing as the bare feet slapped against the uneven pavement, disturbing the collected water in between the cracks. A large crowd of shouting villagers, intoxicated to high heaven shouted joyously their voices reverberating around the rough walls of the Village Hidden in the Leaf red light district. The boy's rags draped off his painfully this body as he sprinted through the gaps of a broken fence. The villagers piled though the broken fence and after the boy. The chase was alight again. The salty droplets rolled down his face and into his already soaked clothes. He turned his head around and saw rioting crowd rumbling after him.

"Kill the demon!"

"Let's finish off what the Yondaime started!"

"Kyubi brat should go kill itself!"

Even from this distance the boy could see the disgusting fat lips of his oppressors mouthing those hateful words, spittle spraying like the disgusting flecks of confetti, the shower hitting the back of bare neck. Another sign of the closing distance between them. His painfully thin legs feeling the burn of this exertion, a sign of the impending doom that would wreath itself on him should he falter. Suddenly an upraised pavement tile caught his already worn sandals, catching the loose strap hanging limply and flinging him across the ground soaking him clothes and grafting his skin, blood like a river pouring down.

"We've got him now boys, finally the demon will die!"

"Down with the Kyubi!"

The boy saw the raised pitchforks, the flames of torches flickering in the shadowed air, their light not fully managing to push back the oppressing darkness, the flickering insanity that danced in the monsters eyes and allowed that briefing moment of a flashing of his life to go by his eyes.

He remembered all the days when he would have no one to play with at the park. When the he got the entire park to himself, vacated by proxy through the concerned parents who didn't want their precious darlings to be further mascaraed by the demon that the Sandaime spared.  
He felt the heat and hatred of the glares that burnt him everyday on the way to the academy and the teachers who would ridicule him for his smallest mistake and the praise and help the other children received. He remembered the glares and insults and beatings he endured weekly and the way the bruises and injuries would heal by the next day further angering the villager as the demon appeared unaffected by their efforts to cull the demon. He remembered the feeling of hopelessness when the orphanage threw him out and the Sandaime gave him his apartment. He remembered the secret glares that the Sandaime gave him when he thought he couldn't see.

At first he had ignored he glares and insults that bounced off his admittedly thick skin. Denial. The burning fury that thrummed through him at the shopkeepers that served him rotten food and the orphanage throwing him out into the world with nothing to equip him to weather the pain. Anger. The bargaining and arguments he had with himself as he cried himself to sleep as his classmates ridiculed his every mistake and the loneliness that festered through his mind trying to find reasons to why the beloved and fair Sandaime would ignore what was occurring underneath his very eyes. Bargaining. The feeling of all hope in the world leaving him and realising that he had no parents to help him, no grandfather figure to support him, and the feeling of all life to flee finding the world to be a passage to another life. Depression. And then followed the final conclusion that he would forever be ignored and would remain alone. Acceptance. Which at that moment resolved to become an avenger, to fight and stand strong against Konoha, against the very world. To never give up, as giving up meant failure, as there was no one that would carry his mantle.

As his silent remembrance and resolve flashed through his mind, the villager reigned their fury against the small cowering child. Their insane laughs of glee as they wrecked their pitchforks and flames of fury against the defenceless, innocent child. All the while finding sick enjoyment the brutal, casual mutilation of the boy, until blood ran from his body bathing the ground with a murky reddish brown liquid. The boys mouth opened as a soundless scream wracked his body.

As the torture and beatings piled onto the boy, he felt this strange energy that coiled and twisted in his gut, not physically in his body but on another plane of existence that shuddered through his body. At this point anything to relieve himself of these peasants who physically beat him down would have helped, and so the boy reached into this spectral plane and pulled this foreign energy through his body. But his chakra pathways being young and unready for the surging of this toxic and poisonous chakra let it out in a surge of desperation according to its container wishes to rid himself of this pain and to cleanse those monsters, for who could ever torture a defenceless child, of their life. The chakra surged from his tenketsu points and surged through his hand and into the bodies to the villager surrounding him. Their bodies wracked with pain as the foreign chakra caused their bodies to revolt against itself. The boys watched with sick fascination as his torturers collapsed in aa whole group of spasming body parts as strings of this ethereal power spiralled from his fingers and into the fragile bodies of the civilians. His sick grin stretched across his bloodied face as the villagers bumbled around and clumsily clobbered each other to death. It was a while until the physically and emotionally tired boy tried to fully understand the commotional night, just resting on the ground waiting beside the steaming bodies that lay around him in morbid puddles of blood.

Naruto dragged himself along the ground into the shadows leaving behind the cooling corpses of the citizens of Konoha and the bloody puddles of which soaked the already blood saturated grounds of Konoha. An out of place look, usually seen on experienced veteran jounin or chunin now resided on that seven year old boy who left behind two small bloodied ears in that alleyway. No matter the power of the immortal chakra construct that the boy unknowingly contained within his gut, but that power could do nothing to repair the dismembered pair of ears of that boy, forever entrapping him into a silent void, the abyss of silence and not one second did he allow himself to fall into depression.

On that night one seven year old Naruto Uzumaki resolved to never allow another harm him to that extent. Resolved to never submitting under another's hand again. Resolved to make Konoha feel the pain that it had wreathed in him. Resolved to make the whole world feel the pain that he had endured and to make his mark upon the Earth, whether he died or not. And on that night was when one boys decision to revolt against the world snipped the strings of fate of the world and when the world would forever curse the idiots who doomed the future of the world.


End file.
